AS7312
The AS7312 is a 12-string Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in late 2012. It was originally produced in China, but since 2017 production has moved to Indonesia. The AS7312 features a double-cutaway, semi-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with a separate tailpiece, a plastic nut, Sure Grip knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AS7312's life cycle. For 2015 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Classic Elite pickups and the pearl dot fretboard inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2017 acrylic block inlays replaced the acrylic dots and a black pickguard was added. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was replaced in some markets with treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut. The AS73 is a related 6-string model. Specifications 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2012–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2012–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2012–2017: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2018–2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = 2012–2016: Artcore 2017–2020: AS Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = ART-12 | stringspace = 10.4mm | tailpiece = ART-12 tailpiece | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2012–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 2015–2019: Ibanez Classic Elite | pubridge = 2012–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 2 2015–2019: Ibanez Classic Elite | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = 2012–2014: Pearl dot 2015–2016: White dot 2017–2020: Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Sure Grip III (black) | pg = 2012–2016: none 2017–2019: 3-ply black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2013 North America catalog (page 37) * AS7312 product page, Ibanez USA, archived May 2013 * 2015 USA catalog (page 54) * 2017 USA new product book (page 20) * AS7312 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2017 * 2019 Europe catalog (page 55) * AS7312 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AS7312 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:12-string guitar models Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2012 Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models